My Guardian Angel
by wildkiraspirit
Summary: ok this is my first story so be easy on me k, its about a girl name kiara nicknamed kira that goes to CGL and meets squid but he reminds her of someone she used to love so much that died and yeah there's more but i dont want to spoil it.


**My Guardian Angel**

By: Sara Bounds

**Prologue**

"_I have trouble accepting the fact that you're gone, so I won't... but I can't see why God would want you closer to him, maybe cause you were truly an ANGEL ON EARTH...he saw you getting tired, so he put his arms around you and whispered"come with me..." __God broke my heart to prove to me - HE ONLY TAKES THE BEST." - unknown_

He was my best friend, my world that I lived in, we did everything together, he was everything to me, he was my brother... until the end.

"Kyler!", "Kyler!", "Kyler!", "don't... d-don't leave me... please."

"OH GOD, KYLER!, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Kyler, don't die...d-don't leave me all alone brother!" "You can't, you can't!"

**Chapter 1**

"Kiara Wolff... please rise," it took me a moment to realize the judge was calling my name since I really wasn't listening to well and that I was the only one in the chair of a juvenile delinquent... I gulped and cleared my throat,"yeah." "I could send you to jail and I would not lose one bit of sleep over it, but I don't know what good that would do... there is currently a vacancy at Camp Green Lake, they help troubled youth build character... the choice is yours, Camp Green Lake or jail." "Well, I heard that Camp Green Lake was only for boys... is that true." "Yes and no but in your condition it isn't, so what's your choice." "Camp Green Lake...I guess." " 18 months Camp Green Lake."

I lazily and frustratedley gazed out of the dirty and broken window at this so called wasteland that was surrounding me. To me the earth started to morph into the moon and craters that were deep were appearing everywhere, they looked small to me at this position in the bus but I know that looks can be deceiving.

As the bus came to a halt, I couldn't help but notice that this was a ugly little camp, I mean a junkyard could do better than this, but anyways as I looked the guard came my way to uncuff me. I grabbed my yellow bag and slung it over my shoulder as I was walking out of the bus I heard the bus driver say good luck I smiled and said thanks. I was now stepping on the ground of the wasteland, seeing boys sitting on the front porch staring at me. Come to think of it there were very few girls here and by very few I mean me.

The guard led me into this building that said OFFICE, inside the building I felt the swept of relief of the air conditioning blowing towards me. I looked around and saw a man at a desk with sunglasses an a cowboy hat on and some sunflower seeds in his mouth.

"What's with the sunflower seeds man?" asked the guard.

"I give up smoking," was his simple reply.

He took out my file and had a quick read over it.

"Kiara Wolff? You must of done more than this here piece of crap sheet says to be sent here,"

I didn't speak

"My name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you speak to me you must call me by that name, is that clear?"

I nodded my head

"Good now follow me."he said

We went in this room and Mr. Sir grabbed two orange jumpsuits and handed them to me along with a white cap, some pairs of socks and tank tops and big black ugly boots that looked like they really weren't my size. "These jumpsuits are what you will be wearing for now on, you get two sets of clothes: relaxation and working, after three days your work clothes will be washed and your relaxation clothes will be your work clothes... got it," I nodded my head and said yes.

Stuffing my hands in my pocket I watched him walk around, "Leave you clothes here, we will wash them and keep them until you leave." he said

I shrugged not caring about my clothes, just as I was about to daydream I heard Mr. Sir exclaim "Dr. Pendanski will be showing you where you will be sleeping."

I nodded and sat down in a chair. I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling and was about to close my eyes when I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked over at the door and saw a small short man with socks knee length and sun lotion on his nose and was really sunburned around the face. "My name is Dr. Pendanski," I looked at him if he was an alien, "I know you've made some bad choices ,but that does not make you a bad kid...I respect you Kiara."

"Ok can we go now." I groaned.

"Sure this way," I followed him.

"You'll be in D- tent, D stands for DILIGENCE. I'll be your counselor, this right here is your tent," He opened a flap which led me into a big green army tent. Inside were several cots, and seven boys staring at me.

"Hey mom, who's the neanderthal." said a black kid with big glasses that were covered up in dirt, looked like he couldn't see.

"This is Kiara," said Dr. Pendanski

"So what's happening with barf bag." said a big black kid with dirt all over him

"Oh, Louis wont be returning he still in the hospital."

"Kiara meet Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Stanley and last Zero."

"Hi." was all I could say.

"Yo, my name is X-ray, that's Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman and loser over there Zero.

"Him he's mom" said Squid I guess, a boy with a t-shirt over his head and a toothpick in his mouth.

"They have there little nicknames, but I prefer to use the names their parents gave them... the names society will recognize them by," said Dr. Pendanski.

"Squid here will be you mentor, show you around the place.. To get you better acquainted." , "thanks I guess." I said.


End file.
